Typically, vehicles include an engine that propels the vehicle, a starter motor (sometimes referred to as an electric motor) to start the engine, and a battery to support the starter motor. To successfully start the engine of the vehicle within an adequate cranking time, the battery should supply an adequate amount of power to the starter motor.